One Step Closer
by Digiking
Summary: (Songfic) Buttercup's recieved too much abuse and depression from Blossom and she won't take it anymore. WARNING: This may be a tad bit depressing. Not for the light-hearted inclined.


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or anything related to them, they are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or anything related to them, they are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I don't own Linkin Park, either. And if I did would be I be making fanfics? No! I'd be making actual episodes and swimming in money and signing—I'll stop now. ^_^;

Note: This is my first songfic so be nice. It's based on Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" and may be a tad bit depressing. Plus, I KNOW some people will not like the ending, so you have been warned. The song lyrics will be in italics. Any flames will be shot by my Flamedestroyomatic™ (patent pending).^^*

One Step Closer 

By Digiking

"Smooth move, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as they entered their house for the night.

"It was an accident," said Buttercup.

"Just like the past **twenty** incidents? That was real irrational behavior, Buttercup. You've been nothing but trouble lately. Why can't you just follow my orders just for once?" Blossom inquired.

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_ _

"If your orders didn't stink so much maybe I'd follow them more willingly!" Buttercup retorted.

"Shut up! Buttercup because of your actions that old lady is on the verge of dying! Hospitalized! And the bad thing is: this ain't the first time! Every time a monster endangers Townsville, you don't just try to kill it, you kill civilians too! Why won't you quit your reckless behavior?" Blossom yelled exasperated.

True. Everything she was saying was true. Buttercup knew it.

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

But you'll find that out anyway 

And she was getting sick of it.

"Look, Blossom! Don't you think I'm sorry for all the casualties I've caused? But that's how I fight! Sometimes lives are lost when you're trying to save them. It's that simple."

"Girls, why are you fighting? Please stop," Bubbles whined. Her sisters ignored her.

"Following my plans prevents that. If you just listened to me you would've seen that. You disgust me Buttercup. I hate to say this, but you are **no Powerpuff Girl**."

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

And I'm about to break 

She couldn't take it. It's like her eyes opened for the first time. All this reasoning, all this scorning caused her to see what she has done. She stared into Blossom's angry eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," she said quietly. Blossom wasn't to forgiving.

"You don't mean that. I've heard it a million times already and you still do the same. It's like you don't have a brain sometimes."

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

Buttercup hated her now. She had no idea what to do. She began thinking about thoughts she shouldn't be thinking.

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

Over and over again

"Please stop, Blossom," Bubbles pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"No, Bubbles. Buttercup needs to know her place around here," Blossom said.

Buttercup's sadness quickly turned her to rage. 

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

And I'm about to break 

"What do you have to say now, Buttercup?" Blossom asked intensively. Buttercup glared into her eyes.

"I'm sick of your shit, Blossom," she said darkly.

"Watch your language! You know what the Professor says!" Blossom alleged.

"I said I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT! Why can't I make you understand?!" Buttercup raged.

"Because you obviously aren't worth the time if your not going to listen," she said.

"Bl---"

"Buttercup, stop making a fool of yourself. I think it's time you thought about what you did."

"Blossom, please,--"

"Buttercup, I'm growing weary of this. Now go sit in a corner and think." She turned her back to her and began to walk away.

Shut up when I'm talking to you! 

Buttercup tackled her from behind.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?!" Bubbles cried.

Shut up! 

She punched Blossom in the face. She picked her up and threw against the wall. 

"Buttercup, what the---?!"

S_hut up!_

She threw a left hook in Blossom's eye, blackening it. Before Blossom could react she used heat vision and boiled her skin.

Shut up! 

She grabbed her, flew into the air and kicked her straight into a bookcase. Blood began leaking from Blossom's mouth. 

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Buttercup repeatedly punched Blossom in the stomach. Blossom coughed up blood all over herself. Buttercup, blinded by rage, just continued to kick and punch her lights out.

Bubbles was too scared of what was going on. She was confused. Stop Buttercup!, she wanted to say but she was frozen with fear. Buttercup looked over at one of the Professor's vases with fiery eyes. A thought came to mind. She went over and grabbed it. She flew back to Blossom and raised the vase over her head.

"Buttercup…please…"

I'm about to break! 

CRASH! She smashed the thing over her head. Blossom immediately fell unconscious.

"NOOOOOO! BLOSSOM!" Bubbles cried. She flew over to Blossom, pushed Buttercup aside, and cradled her.

"Blossom, wake up! Wake up! *sob* Oh, Blossom why won't you wake up?" Bubbles began to cry. Buttercup's rage began to desist It was like a slap on the face. As she looked at Blossom's bloody body she finally realized what she had done. What Blossom had been talking about. She was trouble. Always capable of accidentally killing and screwing up. She didn't like this one bit.

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

Takes me one step closer to the edge 

She ran upstairs. The Professor walked in from his lab, wondering what all the noise was.

"Girls, what is going on up here?" he asked. Then he saw Bubbles sitting next to Blossom's battered body. His face filled with anguish. 

"Oh my God!!!"

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge 

Buttercup searched through the Professor's room. She knew he kept something in here. Something she would need. Under the bed, in a locked case, she found it. She used her super strength to pry it open and found what she had been looking for. The Professor's gun. She saw this in a movie once, so she thought this was the way to go. The way to rid the world of this terrible menace.

And I'm about to… 

She put the gun to her head and started to pull the trigger.

…BREAK!

BLAM!

THE END


End file.
